


ウスラトンカチ

by xforesttree



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Ninjas - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, kakasaku - Freeform, training turns to kissing, usuratonkachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree





	ウスラトンカチ

Team 7 sat at their first training site like they always do whenever none of them have missions. After the war they were closer than ever. Kakashi had become Hokage, Naruto and Sasuke joined and led squads in the ANBU and Sakura had taken over the hospital. Perhaps they'd all been too busy with their success until now to consider dating anyone. Well... Kakashi has always been a perverted loner but the new Sannin started to feel the need for someone to wake up next to. Naruto went out with Hinata for a while but it remained one sided and it turned out he didn't really love Sakura like that either. Sasuke who'd been dragged on dates with Sakura, Ino and several other girls turned out not the boy they'd had daydreams off.

They had been practising their Taijutsu, complaining about their failures when Naruto cornered Sasuke against a tree. He halted and wanted to claim his victory when Sasuke caught him off guard and kissed him. They were both surprised at how right it felt and after a long period of denial and ignoring each other they gave in and started dating.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, we have an announcement to make." Sakura said, breaking the chitchat. "Me and Kaka-sensei are dating." She stated as Kakashi threw an arm around her waist. The boys stared at their sensei with confusion and suspicion. "You didn't think this old man would find someone before you ,now did you Naruto?" Kakashi said which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Sakura. "What are you talking about-ttebayo?" Naruto growled. "What this idiot means is that me and him have been dating way before you guys." Sasuke mentioned casually. "Who are you calling idiot, you jerk." Naruto exclaimed giving Sasuke a shove. "Usuratonkachi." Sasuke snapped back at him and so they went on, like ususal. Kakashi and Sakura had by now recovered from the shock and said in canon: "I wasn't expecting that..."


End file.
